Days of Summer
by Cherrylin
Summary: A simple game one Sunday becomes the start of a new painful chapter for the club.. As love turns to hate, the harmonic days they fought so hard for is replaced with a tragic atmopshere.. all over one, stupid little thing... - August 1983. KeiiMi & SatoShion. Short.
1. Part I: Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: **_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ and its original characters belongs entirely to Ryukishi07. Also, any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is merely a coincidence. This fictional work is written by C. 'Cherrylin' L. G.. Any resemblance to the plot, story and concept is not intended, and should not be accused as copied or traced work. All content is fictitious, and should not be confused with real events.

* * *

**DAYS OF SUMMER  
Part I: Love Hurts**

_Early August, 1983_

"Hey.. have you ever been in love?"

It was a hesitant question, that, for a little while, only had the cicadas' crying for a reply as Rena processed it. The sun had hidden itself behind the mountains that surrounded the small village, but its orange light was still tinting the garbage around the old van, on which two teenagers were sitting.

"Yeah, I have," the red-haired girl finally said, well-aware of how touchy this topic was for her friend.

"You have?" Perking her head up in attention, Mion seemed both surprised and curious. "With who?"

Rena smiled softly, her gaze still to the horizon. "I used to hang out with a small group of boys in Ibaraki, and I was crushing on one of them at some point."

"Did you hook up?"

Putting her hands behind her on the van, Rena leaned back with the support of her arms. "For a short time," she answered. "That'll say, for a couple of weeks. Then we figured it didn't really work like that."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Ah don't apologize," the girl let out a little amused chuckle, "we were still friends." She turned her head to look at the tomboy, trying to find the right words. "Mii-chan, sometimes we crush. We just fall in love with someone we never really considered a partner, and it seems just right at the time. Even if we barely know that person. But eventually, we'll stop crushing and see them as a great friend again."

Mion looked at her silently, clearly thinking about those words. Then she turned her head forward, putting her chin on her embraced knees. "I guess..."

Both fell quiet again, Rena trying to find the best way to talk about this matter. She knew Mion had completely fallen for Keiichi, and had been for more than a month now, and was still struggling with her feelings, every day concerned about if the boy thought less of her, was taken by someone else, or simply just didn't want a relationship with her.

"Mii-chan.. We've all experienced crushing on someone. But in most cases, it becomes clear to us later that it wasn't really love." She bit her lower lip, picking her words carefully. "I had a crush on Keiichi-kun at some point."

"You.. had?" The tomboy lifted her head from her knees and looked at her.

"Yeah. Never told him anything though, and after a little week's time, I couldn't see us as anything but a pair of best friends."

"Oh.." Thoughtfully, Mion resumed her former pose. "I suppose I know what you mean.. I fell for Satoshi once.. but.. yeah.."

"Exactly.."

A hint of dark-blue was starting to coat the village, and the first stars were beginning to show faintly in the darkening sky. The gentle breeze was reaching them, dancing lightly on their bare arms and faces, though, it wasn't cold, the summer night plenty warm for the two girls. The village had fallen silent, houses had lights in their windows in the distance.

"..Rena?"

"Yes?"

The tomboy sighed, clearly feeling insecure. "Do you think.. Shion is.."

"..in love with Keiichi-kun? No."

"..but she flirts a lot wi-"

"No, Mii-chan." Rena said firmly. "Your sister is completely taken with Satoshi-kun, and has been for more than a year. You know that."

"But.. then.. why.. why does she..." Mion's voice trailed off as she hid her eyes in her knees.

Rena immediately learned forward to put her arm around her friend's shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mion was the first to talk.

"I love him.." she cried in a hoarse whisper.

"I know you do.." Her hand was petting Mion's back reassuringly.

"But... it's... I.."

"Shh..." Rena scooted closer, hugging the tomboy tightly. "It'll be alright.."

"When?" It was only a pathetic, hoarse bark that Mion let out.

Sighing, Rena found it difficult to answer. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't give any estimate. Tugging Mion closer, she rested her head on top of hers in comfort.

"When...?" Mion repeated. "And how... do I know.. if it's not just temporary..?"

"Well," The girl kept her voice as soft and gentle as she could, "did you feel like this with Satoshi-kun?"

It took a moment before the tomboy replied. "No.." Mion swallowed, her body jerking with the rhythm of her sobs. "This... this _hurts_.."

The words pierced Rena's heart, and while she already knew her friend was hurting over this, there was just a certain edge of pain in her voice that could make anyone feel miserable, feel the suffering it caused the young teenager.

"You know.. All you have to do is ask him out."

A slightly, twisted laughter escaped Mion's lips, her voice trembling. "Ahah, 'ask him out'? You make it sound so simple!"

"It is."

"It's not!" the tomboy coughed. "It's not... It's easier said than done..!"

"What are you so afraid of?" Rena said calmly. She waited for a reply, but when she got none, she let out a quiet sigh and continued. "You need to take a step if you want this to happen. As soon as you have, you can't go back, so trust yourself for even just a minute when you're with him and that's done."

"...I'm scared.."

"But of what, Mii-chan?"

"Just.. so many things..." the tomboy muttered sorrowfully.

"Like what?" Stubborn, Rena refused to let the matter go; not now.. her friend never confided in anyone, and would never want to show this side of herself. She _had_ to reach her, even if just a little bit. "Are you afraid Keiichi-kun doesn't feel the same way?"

"I.."

"He doesn't," she said honestly, feeling her friend flinch. "But that has nothing to do with whether he doesn't want to be with you."

"What.. do you mean..? I don't understand.."

"He's not seen any of us as any kind of potential partner. You know how he is, he doesn't think about such deep things. But if you took him out, he might think about the possibility of being together with you."

"..it doesn't make sense..."

"Plenty, but you just don't see it yet." Rena sat back, giving Mion more space, but still having a hand on her back. "Mii-chan, Keiichi-kun is scared too. He told me once that he's afraid of changes. He's already upset with the thought that you and Shii-chan will graduate in half a year. The club, his friends, us, we mean a lot to him, but he's always afraid something happens that breaks this apart. So he does a lot in his power to keep things the way they are now."

Mion simply let out a deep sigh and leaned back. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were reddened from the tears she had shed. "I wish all this was so much easier.."

"So do I."

They fell silent once more. The sun had already let its last colors fade away, leaving the sky dark and dappled with bright stars, the crescent moon shining brightest of all in the summer night.

"Let's go home."

**'''''**

"Take care," Mion called after her friend as they waved goodbye, knowing it wasn't really necessary to add; Rena was always cautious, and Hinamizawa wasn't a dangerous place, even after nightfall.

Standing by the watermill, the tomboy didn't move toward her home for a while as she watched Rena slowly disappear into the distance. The only sound that reached her ears now, was the sound of the running water behind her, the mill treading it around, and she couldn't help it but to find it soothing.

Today had been.. hard. The teenager turned around and started walking home, not really hearing her own footsteps on the lonely path. She inhaled the fresh air, trying to clear her head.. but to no avail, her mind just a huge mess being hammered on by a strong headache. Shion had been teasing her excessively earlier, and been flirting with Keiichi as though there was something going on between them.. and it had just been too much.. it had been so hard to pretend nothing was wrong.. so hard to keep being cheerful.. but how could she have told her sister to stop? And what about Satoshi? Why would Shion walk around Keiichi like that when she had Satoshi..?

Nothing made sense anymore.. it was all too confusing to deal with. Confiding in Rena didn't really help either. It was all just so damn frustrating!

_Why is love so difficult..? And why does it hurt so much?_

Mion hadn't even noticed she was home until she stood right outside her room and opened the door. It was only then she found she had been crying again, but the realization simply made her chuckle quietly; it was just absurd.

"Oh, hi, Onee-" Shion was cut off from her brightful greeting, sitting by the desk in the room with some homework. "Hey, why are you crying-"

"Just shut up," the tomboy snapped with gritted teeth, in a more harsh manner than she had intended to.

Flinching, Shion turned back to her papers. "Alright, alright, calm down. Sheesh, quite the way to greet your sister."

Not paying much attention, Mion went to her futon, dropping down on it with a little bump and lying down on her back with an arm over her eyes. Then she realized how tired she was, immediately overwhelmed by her own exhaustion; wasn't it for her pounding headache, she'd probably have fallen instantly asleep in her school attire, but for now, she was limited to letting only her body relax. The clock was ticking quietly, but it seemed so loud in the little room.

"..Hey, Onee.. You know, if you want to talk about it-"

"Just leave me alone," Mion muttered, slightly less aggressively than before.

"Okay.. I hope you feel better tomorrow..."

_For God's sake, just shut the hell up, won't you..? _Mion shifted uncomfortably unto her stomach, burying her head in her pillow. She couldn't help it but to wonder how long she could lie like this before she'd suffocate. It'd be nice, getting away from all this. Holding her breath, or, more accurately, unable to really breathe as she pressed her face into the cloth, she started counting.

She felt a bit excited about the idea, starting to imagine what would happen if she actually passed out. Would she wake up again, and where? Who would be with her, and who would be crying if she died? These thoughts kept her entertained, until the need for air was too great for her natural instincts and she withdrew from the pillow.

Disappointed, Mion rolled onto her back again, staring up at the ceiling and breathing deeply. It was pathetic and stupid doing something so dramatic anyway.

**'''''**

Rena observed them all from where she was sitting on the bench, in plain open sight yet in a sense, hidden. At least nobody was paying much attention to her right now, but she was happy to simply being a spectator to the game. She had a clear view from the side of the field; Satoko, Rika and Hanyū playing baseball, Mion encouraging them, Keiichi nowhere to be seen as he had left for water and Shion probably on her way to the field from the clinic.

It seemed like any normal Sunday, filled with the cheerful and bright atmosphere.. only, that was merely the shell of the egg. And it was definitely one convincing and wonderful surface, wasn't it because Rena knew just how filled with misery the yolk was. Her gaze finally fell on Mion... she didn't show the slightest sign of the pain she was going through. It was scary how well the tomboy had taught herself to act, to cover up the wounds and wear the mask with so much pride nobody could imagine her being upset.

Even Rena had to admit it for herself; hadn't Mion wanted to talk to her yesterday, she'd not have realized just how much turmoil her friend was in.

Keiichi appeared back on the field again, drying his mouth in his arm as he went toward the group of friends. "'ey girls, is it my turn?"

"Yeah, and we've been waiting for you, you _dork_!" Mion said loudly and hit her palm against the back of his shoulders. "Satoko had to take your first swing, and deliberately missed to imitate how much you suck!"

"Oh, I'll get you two for this!" The boy threatened, grabbing a protesting Mion around her neck and ruffling her hair with a tight fist. "It was your idea, wasn't it!?"

Obviously, this meant he didn't notice the game was still going on until Satoko intentionally missed for the second time, and he let go of the club leader immediately to take the blonde's place, claiming how their way of treating him was utterly unfair.

"Be a man!" Mion insulted, and he shut up to get ready for his turn.

It was impossible to not laugh a little, but Rena's quiet giggle quickly trailed off as she caught herself wishing this was as harmonic as it seemed (or 'chaotic', depending on how you looked at the way the club treated each other).

Then she noticed Shion coming into the field, and while Rena wanted to be happy to see the final club member join them, her heart dropped a little, and she started dreading what the girl would do today.. would she leave Keiichi alone, or would she try to tease Mion again? And would it go too far..? She bit her lower lip; it was probably not going to be any positive outcome.. so would Mion manage to keep her mask on, yet again?

Keiichi hit with a precise strike, the ball flying through the air at a great speed. The boy felt overconfident with his own abilities, giving himself time to mockingly pat Satoko's head before setting into a run.

As Keiichi was running around between the bases, Shion came up behind her sister, (who was flinching in surprise at her appearance) and put an arm around her shoulders, leaning against her. She was saying something in a quiet voice, making Mion blush slightly and push the twin away from her, only to resume yelling insults at the boy on the field.

_Please don't do anything really stupid, Shii-chan._

Though there was a bit of hope, Rena thought, unable to notice the thoughtful expression Shion had on her face as she studied her twin.. but then Shion cast her attention to the game instead, cheering on the boy on the field and praising him as he successfully got to the last base, completing his home-run. He high-fived Rika and Hanyū, as Satoko got ready for her own turn, preparing the bat and putting her concentration to the game.

"Lookin' good, Kei-chan!" Shion cheered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You and Satoko are getting on par in terms of baseball!"

"Ah, thanks, Shion," the boy was panting, an arm on his stomach.

Mion wasn't looking at them, Rena noticed, having put her attention to Satoko's turn. Though she seemed to be ignoring them, cheering and encouraging her younger friend, there was no doubt the tomboy was well aware of how Shion was praising Keiichi a tad more than necessary..

Of course, Satoko hit the ball on her first chance, the blonde smiling with her little canine tooth showing. She ran off, everyone acclaiming her - save for the opposing team, obviously, who all were realizing they were going to lose at this rate. Then Keiichi stepped forward a bit while Satoko was running, poking his club leader's shoulder for attention. "Mion, how come she gets plenty of approval when-"

"Because you suck," Grinning, Mion received a hopeless sigh from the boy's wry lips.

"You should compliment the poor guy's efforts more!" Shion scolded her sister teasingly. "He's doing his best and good at it!"

"Yeah, listen to your sister, man! I'd win over you any day, Sonozaki Mion!"

"The best isn't good enough," Mion said, in a voice that clearly cut off the topic, too dark to be made fun of. Then she seemed to realize her mistake, brightening up again. "Especially not if you're challenging _me_!"

"Well," confidently, Keiichi put a finger close to her face as he pointed at her. "Let's see _you_ hit the ball first turn! I bet you _won't_!"

"Hah! I'll show you!"

They greeted Satoko as she made her homerun, then Mion pointed at Keiichi, giving him the same treatment as he had given her. "It's a short maid outfit home for you when I win the bet."

"Oh, likewise, Mion," the boy smiled with a cruel satisfaction.

Picking up the bat, Mion clenched her fingers around it, her eyes focused on the pitcher, her body ready to send the ball on a straight journey to the moon.

"Well, Kei-chan," Shion said, about to approach the bench where Rena was sitting. "Do your best; I'll be cheering on ya from over here!" The girl turned briefly toward the boy, bending over a little bit. And with a wink, she kissed her own palm and blew it in his direction, giving him a thumbs up with the other hand.

There never was the sound of a bat meeting the ball as there should've been. Instead, there was a metallic clang as the bat hit the ground, everyone turning their attention surprised to Mion as she was walking away from the field with hasty steps, leaving the game behind in a hurry.

Nobody said anything at first, staring in confusion at the back of the teenager as she was well on her way out. Then Shion shook her head, growling a low "shit" and began trotting toward her sister.

"Mion-"

"_FUCK OFF_!" The tomboy yelled back without as much as casting a glance over her shoulder.

"No, Mion, halt! Onee!"

Stopping, she did a 180 degree turn (making her sister stop too), her crying face filled up with rage. "I'm done with your bullshit, Shion! You stay the fuck away from me, _got it!?_"

"Hey hey, Mion, what the heck's going on?!" Keiichi approached them from the interrupted game.

"And _you_ keep away from me too! And you as well, Rena!"

The red-haired girl stopped, a bit surprised that Mion had noticed her getting up from the bench. Then she looked sorrowfully at her friend, having that stabbing feeling in her chest again..

"All of you," the club leader's voice trembled. "Just.. Just leave me alone!" She watched them for a moment with tearful eyes, gritting her teeth in the obvious pain she felt, before she turned around, continuing to 'escape'.. escape from the very club she was so attached to...

"Mion! Wait-" Keiichi called, but stopped mid-sentence as the girl set into a run, soon leaving the area, outside of anyone's sight..

"Well done," Rena muttered venomously to Shion as she passed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Been a while, huh? Anyway 'welcome' to _Days of Summer_, or DoS for short. This story, or rather, concept, is actually getting quite old; more precisely, almost two years. I just never got around to write it, but since the beginning of April 2010 when they announced Kira's titles, I got a ton of inspiration/ideas for what the third episode would be about – and should the case be that the episode wouldn't be about that, I wanted to write my concept. "Of course" seeing as how unserious Kira was overall, that should give birth to this story, which originally was going to be a oneshot, now it'll be a short story that'll be divided in parts (I don't know how many parts this will be, I'll update as I see fit – obviously though I don't plan to be late about it).

So I hope you guys have enjoyed this little piece of work! Keep an eye out for the next part, and as always, I appreciate to know what you think.

- Cherrylin

P.s.; anyone else excited for Higurashi Kaku? I know I for sure am!


	2. Part II: Regret

**Author's (Unrelated to Story) Note: **A month hasn't passed yet! It's not the 11th yet, it didn't take a month to update! Look how quick I've been! *sarcasm*… no, honestly, this took too long, but I think I might've _finally_ figured out how to get myself writing. Simply, handwrite it all. The first four scenes in this part ("chapter") were written in my notebook not long after I had uploaded the last part. Then I tried to get myself writing, but every time I opened yWriter (the software I use…), I'd stare at a blank scene and simply not being able to begin. The past three days I wrote the remaining scenes in hand again. Of course the fact I suddenly got inspiration for an entirely other fic (nothing new… XD) didn't help either, nor does the fact I've been somewhat ill lately..

**ANYWAY, **I hope you'll enjoy Part II!

- Cherrylin

* * *

**DAYS OF SUMMER**

**Part II: Regret**

"You haven't said a word since we left the field, Keiichi-kun," Rena pointed out, though not surprised. Ever since they had stopped searching for Mion, no.. ever since Mion had left the area, nobody had felt like talking. Now the Sonozaki yakuza had taken over the search, spread out in all of Okinomiya, Hinamizawa and a few other nearby areas.

"I know," the boy said a little after, as if it had taken him time to realize he was being talked to.

"Worried?"

"Yeah... I am.."

Silence again, save for their footsteps on the gravel road.. Rena understood why her friend felt the way he did; she was concerned for Mion too, but at least she knew why the tomboy had acted the way she did earlier. "She'll be okay," Rena sighed, hoping she was right.

"But.. This has never happened before.. I've never seen her like that.."

"It's happened before.. Well.. Not exactly, it's not happened out in public, but she's had breakdowns before.. But you haven't ever seen her upset at all, have you?"

Keiichi hesitated, clearly trying to think that one through before replying. "No," he then said humbly, sounding a tad confused over his own answer. "Not of what I remember."

"I don't blame you." Rena didn't say more for a little while, looking at her own feet as she went. There was a calming serenade of birdsong in the air, but it barely reached her busy mind. It bothered her that there was nothing more that could be done for Mion. Even if it was only a matter of time till she was found, there was still that piercing fear of what could've happened to her.. of what she could've done to herself... And when she got home, then what? She'd maybe get scolded for causing the yakuza so much trouble, but that wasn't the most worrisome part.. what would the twins do? And how could anyone help her gain enough confidence to solve the very root of all these problems..?

_Please be safe, Mii-chan.. don't do anything you'll regret..._

Looking up from her feet, she took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice, hoping she could reassure Keiichi (and herself). "Mii-chan is strong. It takes a lot to really bring her down."

"Well.. She looked pretty 'down' when she left..."

Rena processed the words before continuing. "When she's hurting, she pushes it all aside and tries to ignore it.. She won't talk about it.. Pretending it's not there.. her act is so natural that nobody notices, but the pain in her heart keeps growing, like a wound that won't stop bleeding.. Eventually, not even Mii-chan can hide it, and then she breaks... that's what happened today, Keiichi-kun... It became too much for her to bear.. to wear her mask."

"But Rena, I don't understand.. What the hell happened today? What became too much for her?"

_..it's a shame you're so intent on keeping things the way they are.. if you weren't, maybe you'd give yourself time to realize it..._ The red-haired girl shrugged. "I can't really tell you that.."

"Why not!?" Keiichi's voice was slightly aggressive.

"Because, if I did, I'd betray Mii-chan's trust." She didn't let his angry tone bother her, keeping her own voice soft. _I suppose you didn't really pay attention to Shii-chan... _

There was a bit of silence again as Keiichi looked at Rena in an anxious curiosity, waiting for her to continue. She'd rather not, but knew the boy wouldn't give up without at least a little bit of information. He'd probably go to Mion the next time he saw her.. hopefully he wouldn't pester her too much.

"Look... Mii-chan's been in pain for a very long time. I can't tell you why, and that's how it is, but I hope you'll keep that in mind when she comes back.. -and give her space," she added before the boy could reply. "And be yourself.. Give her space, but be yourself. Do not overwhelm her with questions."

The boy remained silent, looking forward again. Neither of them uttered a word more till they reached Rena's house. Keiichi halted, but upon noticing his friend didn't, he followed her quickly. "Hey, where' you off to?"

"The junkyard."

"..you in the mood to dig up stuff?" His voice almost sounded disappointed.

"No.. I just want to be alone.. I need time to think."

"Oh."

He didn't seem to understand. Though, Rena just longed for the peace and quiet that only the van could offer her. No noisy TV, no phone calls.. it had been a rough day, even if it was her friend who had broken down and not herself.. She didn't want to sit at home right now or talk to her dad about how today had been.. not right now anyway..

**'''''**

"I really fucked up today, Satoshi-kun.."

The room was quiet, save for a rhythmic, constant 'beeping' from the heart rate monitor, and the steady breathing from within the oxygen mask the boy had to wear as he lied in an induced comatose.

"I really.. fucked up.." Shion's voice was breaking in the beginning of her sobs. With an arm to support her head, she was bending slightly over the bed, her other hand gently petting the boy's hair.

"You know how.. we went to play baseball today..? I tried again.. to get my sister to understand she has to tell Kei-chan what she want to say.. how she feels.." Shion noticed how her own words didn't quite make sense, the inconsistency obvious - though part of her (unwillingly) also knew that the boy couldn't hear her, so it didn't matter so much. "But I.. I went too far.. I don't think I should've done this, but.. I don't know how to help her gain confidence.. I've tried to talk to her before but it doesn't help.." Her words were getting desperate for an answer. "I've tried to stress her, and I kept trying because sometimes she reacted in a way I was sure Kei-chan would catch, but.. I've only hurt her...I've hurt my own sister.. my poor... little sister.." the girl was unable to keep in her crying now, taking both hands to her head and hiding her eyes. "And now... she's.. she ran off.. we can't find her.."

What if she was hurt..? Or.. of course, she was, but what if she was injured? What if she caused damage to herself..? What if she... no.. Mion wouldn't do that.

Shion trembled, trying hard to get the image of her dead sister out of her head.. but she just couldn't. What if she'd never see her sister again..? What if, what if, what if...

"I want to tell her," she sobbed, her voice getting hoarse, lacking the confidence her words would otherwise have had. "I want to tell her I'm sorry.. so sorry for what I did.. that I never wanted this to happen.. that she's the best twin I could ever have hoped for... that I'll never hurt her again.. that I love her.."

The girl swallowed, trying to get rid of the painful clump that gathered in her throat. "She's.. Satoshi-kun, tell me.. she's.. she's safe, right..? I'll.. I'll never hurt her again..."

**'''''**

If someone asked her right now what had happened, she wouldn't have much of an answer. It was hard, if not impossible, to explain it when she didn't really understand it either. All she knew was, that the pain in her heart was real.

Even so, Mion wasn't crying anymore. Many tears had been shed since she left the field hours ago, but now, none fell, leaving her eyes reddened and her cheeks stained in the dried liquid. Part of her wanted to be found, but at the same time.. she just didn't want to deal with anyone. She was exhausted, drained of energy.. too tired to bother trying to tell anyone why she felt like this.. why she was crying.. why it hurt so much..

The girl squeezed her embrace around her knees, looking out of the window of the van.. it was still a bit bright outside, but the sun was beginning to set. How many hours had she been out here, all alone..? The baseball game had been at fourteen.. Then maybe a good hour had been spent out there before she had turned her back on the others...

Someone was carelessly scrambling around outside, and Mion perked her head in attention, her heart pounding apprehensively. She wasn't afraid it would be someone who'd hurt her, but still didn't want them to find her.. she didn't want to be found by anyone.. didn't want to face her family, didn't want to face her sister, didn't want to face Keiichi... and still.. with a twist in her chest, she hoped it was Keiichi.. she hoped he found her, hoped he'd help her.. but she knew it wasn't, and perhaps, that was best for everyone anyway..

A pair of soft, blue eyes were looking at her through a broken window, the red-haired girl tilting her head a little bit as their gaze met, giving her a little smile. Then she made her way into the van through the old, rusty door, silently sitting down beside her.

"I don't want to talk.." Mion stated with a raspy voice and hid her eyes in her knees again.

"It's fine," Rena just said calmly. "I'm just happy that you're.. okay," the last word was hesitant.

_'Okay'? I'm not okay at all..._ The tomboy gritted her teeth, but she knew what her friend meant..

It was silent, save for the usual evening cries of the cicadas. The two were practically alone despite of how they were both sitting at the same place; there was no interaction between them, no words spoken.. nothing. Mion calmed down, rather happy that she wasn't being nagged with questions, and came to appreciate the company.. even if there barely was any, it was still enough to tell her that someone cared..

She sighed.. it was all so complicated, so paradox... She wanted to be alone, wanted the company.. wanted to confide in someone, wanted to never tell.. wanted to scream out loud, wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to be silent... why was it all such a complex turmoil? So difficult? Why couldn't it all just be fun, why couldn't she push all this aside? She had always been strong enough, strong enough to stand above pain itself.. why did it feel so heavy, now? Why did it drag her down, why was it so hard to ignore?

Mion swallowed, her throat feeling as raw as her voice sounded. "Rena..?"

"Mhm?"

"It's.. I.." With another heavy sigh, she shook her head slowly. "Nevermind..."

She didn't know what to say.. but she knew that she didn't have to say anything at all.. Rena knew it all already.. Mion felt her put a gentle, warm hand on her back, petting her soothingly.. it made the tomboy shiver a couple of times before her tense body relaxed.

As the sun set behind the hills, they were both silently crying.

**'''''**

"Hey, I'm home," with heavy feet, Shion had dragged herself to the living room, standing in the door with a hand on the frame. "Any sign of Mion?" she added before the two women could reply, interrupting her grandmother - much to Oryō's displease.

"Welcome home, Shion," Akane, sitting on the couch, looked up at her daughter, putting her cup of tea down on the table. "Your sister's in the shower right now."

The teenage girl perked her head up in attention, looking at them rather surprised. "Oh? How is she? Is she hurt, who found her?"

"She came home on her own," Oryō scowled, clearly trying to dismiss her granddaughter. She took a sip of her tea, glaring at the girl.

"When? Is she alright?"

"Mion's okay," Akane said, her voice soft and patient, much in contrast to that of the older woman's. "But she seems a bit distressed even if she's unhurt. What happened earlier? I know she ran off, but why?"

As Shion met her eyes, guilt clawed in her stomach, the embarrassment painting her face and coating her voice ever so faintly. "I.. teased her over something I shouldn't have touched.. so.. we fought briefly and then she left."

"Hmm, sibling rivalry?"

The girl shrugged.

"Well. Whatever it is, Shion, you should go talk to your sister and apologize."

"I know," the girl muttered. _Mom, I'm not a little child anymore.._

"Good, good." Akane picked up her cup again. "Oh, and, how's Satoshi-kun?" she added right before Shion left.

The girl hesitated, looking at her mother in uncertainty. Then she looked at her grandmother, but she was ignoring her. It hadn't been long since the family had gotten to know about the boy, and it was still strange for Shion whenever they brought him up or asked about him.. "Um... he's okay.. Nothing new."

Akane nodded and turned her attention to Oryō, dismissing her daughter.

Turning her back on them and going down the corridor, her heavy feet dragging along the floor, Shion felt anxiety rise. Her sister was home.. she was going to talk to her.. But how would Mion take it? What if she wouldn't talk to her? And how could she ever make up for what she had done, really? Mion wouldn't be fine with just an apology.. how could she heal her?

Shion sighed, stopping outside the bathroom door. She couldn't hear the water running, and assumed her sister had probably moved to the bathtub. Putting her ear to the door to confirm that, she felt she had no other choice than to knock on the door.. just to make sure there actually was someone out there.

"Yeah..?" Came a voice from the other side, the voice of her sister.

Relief made Shion loosen up her tense shoulders. The second she had knocked on the door, she had feared if her sister had tried to drown herself, but now she knew she was alive. "Hey Mion, it's me.."

"Get lost," the girl called.

"Yeah, I'll just.. wait out here," Shion took a step away from the door, feeling her heart beat faster.

**'''**

The water was starting to get cold, but it didn't really bother her so much. She held her breath under the surface, her eyes closed, the soothing humming of the water the only sound she could hear..

If only life itself was so quiet and tranquil... but she knew that once her lungs begged for air, she'd have to get up again, into reality, and breathe in the heavy atmosphere. It'd be much easier if only the water could clear her head, wash out the bad memories.. why couldn't it?

..why shouldn't it be able to? Maybe if she didn't come up at all.. maybe.. maybe...

She stayed underwater, beneath the rippling surface. Her lungs were telling her to get up, but she ignored it, not listening. The water was so gentle, almost comforting her, hugging her.. calming her down. It was.. as if it was calling to her..? As if it was telling her how... nice it would be if she'd join it.. become one with the water. How her life would be much easier then... without all this.. mess.. dirt..

But her lungs ached, her chest hurting, and when she couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth to inhale deeply, it was impossible for her to stay under the surface, and she sat up with a jolt and coughed up the water in her lungs violently. A hand to her pained chest, she couldn't determine if the liquid on her cheeks was her bathing water or tears.

"Fuck it," she muttered in between her coughing and gasping for air. "Why can I not just... accept it... get over it.."

She leaned back in the tub, looking up at the ceiling. _You're a coward, Mion... trying to run away from your own damned life._

A knocking on the door shook her out of her thoughts. She sighed, hoping whoever it was hadn't heard her coughing. "Yeah..?"

"Hey Mion, it's me," the voice of her sister called, rather hesitantly, Mion noticed.

_Goodness, what the hell does __**she**__ want now?_ "Get lost," she growled. _And stay away, thank you._

"Yeah, I'll just.. wait out here."

_..'wait'? Oh please, I asked you to leave.. Can't you just leave? Bye-bye, have a good life, been a hell to know you, you bitch._

Mion closed her eyes. Maybe she should try just once more. Just fall asleep underwater, then she wouldn't notice it if it hurt to die... So easy. Escaping these problems. Ah, if only it was so easy. Opening her eyes, the girl sighed deeply. It was ridiculous to think like this, really, she didn't want to die after all.. It was just... hard.

_Get up and out, Mion.. the water's already gone cold._

**'''**

"Onee!" Shion exclaimed as her sister came out of the bathroom, dressed in a sleeping kimono. "Onee, where have you- hey, wait!" she took a few steps forward as Mion ignored her completely, walking down the long hallway in a slow pace. Shion caught up with her, walking beside the twin. "Hey, Mion-"

"Leave me alone," the tomboy said edgelessly through gritted teeth.

Shion stopped, taken aback by the cold tone. She stared after her for a little bit, the hallway seeming longer than it was. "Mion, wait, I just want to talk!" The sister didn't stop. "Hey, look," the girl raised her voice, "I'm sorry for what happened today, okay?! Let's just talk about it, I'm really sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, you know I can't stand watching you upset.. Please, I just wanted to help!"

The sister halted, silent for a moment. "'Help', huh.." Mion turned her head over her shoulder, venom in her narrowed, reddened eyes. "Some help you've been."

"I'm sorry!"

"_I don't care!_" Mion turned all the way around, facing her sister and approaching her. "I don't give a shit if you're sorry! It changes _nothing_!"

"Mion, I don't think Kei-chan even noticed it! He's been worried sick about you!"

The tomboy glared at her sister in a paradoxically calm fury, lowering her head a little in a threatening manner. "If he didn't notice, maybe you should've flirted more clearly.. or perhaps you should just confess to him directly, hm?"

"Mion, I don't love Kei-chan!"

"Who would've thought it..." Mion interrupted menacingly. "That my sister is such a _player_," she spat.

"What!? I'm not!" Shion felt a stab in her heart, that remark like a piercing pain in her chest. "You know I'm not a.. a 'player'! I love Satos-"

"Ah, Satoshi," Mion's voice was calm, almost friendly now, but with a mocking edge. "I wonder how Satoshi would feel about this.. if he had seen you flirt with Keiichi.. or maybe.. Keiichi is some kind of 'Plan B' if Satoshi never wakes up? And now you've come to doubt if he'll ever come back, so you're trying to hook up with Keiichi?"

"Stop it! It's not like that, it's never been like that! I love Satoshi-kun, not Kei-chan! You know that! Of _everyone_, _you_ know that! Why are you saying this bullshit!?"

Mion grinned and went a step more forward, putting her face close to her sister's. "Well, to me, and anyone else, it looks like you're just a slut trying to get the boys' attention." Withdrawing her face again, she smirked with a cold satisfaction.

"Stop being so butthurt!" Shion fought to not cry. "I know I've been a bitch to you, but I learned my lesson! I just wish you had told me you were hurting so much! I'd have stopped!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Mion looked at her in disbelief before turning around again, continuing down the hallway as if she had never stopped. Not continuing the fight, only the sound of her feet dragging across the floor were heard.

Shion watched her sister, the long, wet hair loosely covering her back. "Where.. were you?" she asked hesitantly, hoping her twin wouldn't turn and see her teary face.

"Out." A quick, curt answer.

"Where..?"

"Out."

Sighing, Shion gave up on that question. "Alright then, where are you going now..?"

"To bed."

"But.. our room's the other way?" Still watching her sister till she disappeared behind the corner, the girl realized where Mion was going as she heard a door creak open. _A guest room, huh.. rather than our room.._

With a heavy heart, Shion let out another deep sigh and turned around, whispering an apology that was never heard.

**'''''**

The risen sun shared its rays of light through the curtains, but Shion's mood wasn't nearly as bright as she looked at the empty futon beside her. Sitting up in her own bed, she found it hard to get up when her sister wasn't there, knowing it was her own fault. Still, the girl forced herself to get to her feet, stretching as she went to pick up her school uniform that had been thrown carelessly on the floor last night.

She left the empty room behind, heading to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day, taking a quick shower. When she had dressed, brushed her hair and set up it up in the usual ribbon, she went to the kitchen to get herself breakfast, once again noticing the abnormal silence as she ate.. alone.

Casting a glance at the clock on the wall, she wondered if Mion wasn't going to get up; the tomboy had had a habit of sleeping in, only getting time enough to grab her lunch and dart out the door.

Though, ever since Shion had moved in, she had harassed her sister out of bed almost every morning.. so it wasn't unlikely that Mion was still asleep... in the guest room..

The girl lost whatever appetite she had to the guilt clawing in her stomach. She took her lunch from the fridge, quickly packed her bag in her room and, went to the front door, feeling confused and uncertain of what to do about her sister. She waited for a bit, then put her bag on the floor and went down the hallway to the guest room Mion had occupied for the night. Standing outside the door, she reluctantly knocked before sliding it open, carefully.

Inside the small room, lit up by the sun outside, was a futon in the middle, Mion still curled up in her sleep.

As Shion studied her, she felt another needle prick in her heart when she noticed the doll in her sister's arms, the doll Keiichi had given her wrapped up in a tight embrace to her chest.. she had probably been crying herself to sleep, too.

She couldn't bring herself to wake Mion up to reality..


End file.
